Drama class
by joshudarso
Summary: Mingyu meminta soonyoung untuk memerankan princess. soonyoung gemas, anak itu suka sekali melecehkan harga dirinya /gyusoon/soongyu/minsoon/BoysLove/


DRAMA CLASS  
Kim Mingyu x Kwon Soonyoung

xxxxx 

Soonyoung duduk menumpu dagunya, jemarinya asyik mencoret-coret kertas putih dengan spidol biru. Pentas akan di mulai bulan depan, tapi mereka belum mendapatkan pemeran penting dalam drama mereka. Soonyoung sebagai ketua klub bingung, terpaksa ia harus mencari pemeran dari luar klub. Biasanya sih tokoh itu akan di mainkan oleh Jun, anggota club drama tapi dia sekarang sibuk ikut audisi casting. Sebenarnya ada beberapa anggota di dalam klub drama yang tampan untuk di jadikan pangeran, namun semuanya tidak pas memerankan karakter yang berkarisma kecuali Jun.

Jihoon?

bisa. tapi, terlalu pendek.

Ugh, seungcheol? Dia sih lebih pantas memerankan tokoh diktator atau gangster.

Mata soonyoung menelusuri anak-anak klub drama yang sedang membuat latar panggung, mencoba menemukan sosok yang pas. Kemudian matanya terhenti pada sesosok lelaki yang sedang berbincang-bincang pada segerombol orang. Dia tersenyum, mendekati orang itu seraya menepuk pundak lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Hey kau, anu... bisa bicara sebentar"

sosok itu menoleh. Soonyoung mengerutkan kening begitu mengetahui sosok itu.

Ini sih sudah out of character.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, adik kelasnya ini sih memang menyebalkan.

100% menyebalkan, bahkan soonyoung malas sekali bertemu dengannya sejak pertandingan lomba basket kemarin. Bayangkan saja, dia disuruh memakai bandana kelinci di studio untuk menyemangati adik kelasnya itu, kemudian dipaksa beraegyo. Katanya untuk menguatkan energi. Hah. Dasar kurang ajar, itu namanya pelecehan.

"whoaaa! sunbae!" Mingyu, lelaki perawakan tinggi tersenyum lebar menyapa soonyoung. Ingatkan soonyoung untuk tidak gegabah memilih orang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku? aku kesini untuk mengambil peran pangeran!" mingyu tersenyum bangga.

soonyoung membuka mulutnya syok, ditambah lagi saat melihat mingyu mengeluarkan skenario drama dan menunjukan padanya. Dia tidak main main kan?

"kau bercanda?"

mingyu terkekeh, "aku yang harusnya berkata 'kau bercanda menyia-nyiakan ketampananku?'"

soonyoung menggeleng cepat, tidak. ini kacau, bisa bisa mingyu menggoda gadis gadis di klub,atau seluruh gadis akan berfangirlin ria pada anak ini, pekerjaan tidak akan selesai.

"kau lebih baik menonton saja tanggal 20 okay?"

"kau akan lihat karismaku ketika di panggung. aku akan menghafalkan ini dengan baik. terima kasih ketua!"

soonyoung menggeram, "ya! heish! kim mingyu!"

Jam latihan berlangsung, klub drama kini sudah membentuk forum untuk mendiskusikan peran drama musikal. Suasana menjadi ricuh karena keberadaan Kim Mingyu di dalam kelas drama. Gadis-gadis bahkan tidak memperhatikan soonyoung memberi intruksi, mereka asyik berfangirl-in ria dan membicarakan ketampanan si anggota klub basket. mingyu sih sok-sokan memperhatikan penjelasan soonyoung padahal jelas-jelas dia tebar pesona. Dasar cari muka, besit Soonyoung.

"jadi, silahkan berdiri pemeran utama"

Mingyu langsung berdiri tegap dengan skenario di tangannya, namun sesaat senyumnya pudar menyadari soonyoung tidak ikut berperan dalam drama tersebut, digantikan sesosok gadis berdiri di depannya.

"kau berperan apa?" mingyu bingung.

"tentu saja tuan putri" pinky menggigit kertas skenarionya gemas melihat mingyu setampan itu dari dekat.

Soonyoung yang duduk di belakang mendengus, sepertinya dari awal memang sudah salah menjadikan mingyu sebagai pemeran utama.

Mingyu memulai membaca skenarionya, berakting seolah pangeran yang sedang merayu sang tuan putri untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. Soonyoung tidak tahu kalau mingyu cukup bagus memerankan karakter tersebut. ia pikir mingyu benar-benar serius berakting. Dia bahkan punya sisi keren saat berdiri di depan sana.

OH TIDAK LUPAKAN, SOONYOUNG. INGAT, mingyu adalah pembawa bencana besar.

"apakah kau tidak keberatan mencari mahkota itu bersamaku?" Mingyu merentangkan tangannya.

"bawa aku kemanapun pangeran! take me away!" Pinky makin ngawur, dia menggenggam tangan mingyu erat. semua diluar skenario. Mingyu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung kembali membaca ulang skenarionya. Sebenarnya yang salah dia atau Pinky?

"Pinky! stop it! kamu kesempatan ya memegang mingyu?" Kang Yebin berdiri dari duduknya tak terima melihat pangeran hatinya di sentuh sentuh orang lain.

"tidak kok! enak saja!"

"Soonyoung-ssi, aku juga mau berperan jadi tuan putri!" minkyung, si permaisuri dalam drama mengangkat tangannya protes.

"NO NO NO! dia sudah jadi permaisuri, seharusnya aku saja soonyoung!" Jung eunwoo, menyilangkan tangannya.

"kalian kenapa sih?! biarkan mingyu memilih!" ujar siyeon berusaha bersikap bijaksana.

Soonyoung memijat keningnya. Dia harusnya sudah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi.

"kalian semua akan jadi tuan putriku, tenang saja" mingyu tersenyum menggombal, membuat seluruh gadis-gadis disana jejeritan kesenangan.

Seriously?

OOH LIHAT Bahkan disaat seperti ini mingyu sempat menggombal. Apa dia tahu berapa sisa kesabaran soonyoung semenjak insiden bandana kelinci itu? dia bermain-main rupanya. Soonyoung bergerak mengambil kursi di ujung sana.

"YA! KIM MINGYU! KEMARI KAU!"

Seisi kelas terkejut melihat soonyoung yang hendak melempar kursi kearah mingyu, mereka reflek mundur menghindari lemparan kursi dari sang ketua klub. Sementara sebagian cowok-cowok mengamankan Soonyoung.

"bro sabar bro" Jooheon berusaha menurunkan kursi yang soonyoung angkat kelangit-langit.

"ei, tenangkan pikiranmu" Minhyuk mengelus-elus dada soonyoung.

Mingyu masih di tempat, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia malah tersenyum, "kau cemburu ya sunbae? aigo, manis sekali"

Mendengar itu, seisi kelas nosebleed dengan perkataan mingyu. Mingyu ini bodoh atau apa?

Kali ini mereka benar-benar ingin membantu Soonyoung melempar benda benda ke kepala mingyu ( tidak untuk para fans kim mingew)

BRAKK

baiklah.

Oke.

Tadi yang melempar kursi itu soonyoung, mingyu benar-benar gesit menghindarnya keluar kelas. Sekarang lorong koridor menjadi tontonan murid-murid yang berseliweran melihat Soonyoung dan Mingyu kejar-kejaran bagai kucing dan tikus.

"KEMARI KAU BRENGSEK!" soonyoung ngos-ngosan tidak kuat untuk mengejar mingyu lagi.

Mingyu tertawa kencang, berbalik mengibaskan naskah kearah soonyoung dari jauh.

"kejar aku, tuan putri!"

TBC

ciee gyusoon ihiw ihiw?


End file.
